


Ron and the unusual punishment

by various



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Spanking, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/various/pseuds/various
Summary: Ron gets into a fight. His father sets him straight.





	Ron and the unusual punishment

Ron was standing at the station, having just left the train and wished Seamus and Dean a good Christmas, when he caught it.

Malfoy was walking by with his lackeys when he heard a snippet of their conversation. “Ganger, that stupid Mudblood-,” the rest of the sentence was lost to his ears as he froze, anger filling his veins. He saw them laugh though. Malfoy throwing his head back and clutching his chest.

Ron just couldn’t help himself, he charged right at Malfoy, his fist hitting him at the side of his face. He heard screaming, but it didn’t register as important.

Then someone was ripping him off of Malfoy, he struggled, ready to throw another punch at whoever had pulled him away and saw his father's furious face staring back at him.

-

Ron watched, as his father’s face grew more and more red with anger, almost as red as his hair.

They were standing in front of each other in the living room at The Burrow. Ron was still in his school ropes, Arthur having just apparated both of them.

“I’m very disappointed in you son,” Arthur started, “Your mother and I raised you better than this,” he continued, his voice getting higher and harsher, “Getting into a fist fight right before you’re going home on winter vacation, and on the train station in front of everyone too,” he ended.

“But Malfoy-,“ Ron tried to say, fiddling with his robes. He had never seen his father so angry before and certainly not directed at him. It made him nervous.

“Stop. You will stop right now. I don’t want to hear one more word out of your mouth,” Arthur said, his gaze never leaving Rons.

“He made fun of Hermione, called her a mudblood-“ Ron continued. If he could just explain everything, surely his father would understand that Malfoy had deserved it.

“What did I just tell you?” Arthur retorted, his voice grim. “I don’t want your explanations,” and this time he was yelling, moving closer to Ron.

It made Ron swallow, but it also made him angry. He had done the right thing. How could his father not see that? There was no excuse for calling anyone mudblood, certainly not Hermione. Malfoy had deserved everything he had got. The only regret Ron had was not hitting harder. He clenched his fists and opened his mouth to tell his father just that, but he never got any words out.

“You leave me with no other choice Ron,” Arthur told him, interrupting, and quickly, before Ron even had time to react, his father had a tight grip on the back of his school ropes and was pulling him towards the sofa and down on his lap. Swiftly he was manoeuvred so his backside faced upward. A spell was said and he suddenly found herself helpless as his wrists were bound together behind his back.

“Dad, what are you doing?” Ron yelped.

Arthur didn't answer and instead stuffed his school ropes to the side and pulled his trousers and underwear down to his knees in one go, leaving his arse completely bare.

“What, no,” Ron yelled and started struggling. He never felt scared in his father's company before.

“I’m going to give you a good old fashioned spanking Ron. I know we have never done this in the family before. But this time son, you went too far. You need to learn some respect,” Arthur told him and brought the palm of his hand down hard on Ron's arse.

It hurt. But his father just kept going, bringing his hand down hard, again and again. It started burning and it felt like he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. Ron felt tears starting to fall. He knew he was babbling. Knew he kept repeating “Please stop.” His father ignored him. He tried to push himself away but it was useless.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Ron finally croaked hoping his father would stop.

“You’re sorry?” Arthur yelled with fury. “Now you’re lying to me too. Don’t forget son, I know you. I raised you. I know when you really sorry, and right now you’re just trying to get out of your punishment,” Arthur ended and brought his hand down again on Rons now red arse.

“Please stop,” Ron cried, tears and snot bubbles mixing together on his face “Don't do this. I tell, I tell mom- this isn’t right-,” he tried to say.

“No this isn’t right at all,” Arthur told him deliberately misunderstanding Ron, “A son of mine behaving in such a way. Your mother knows about this. She agreed that this was a fit punishment for you. We can’t have you continuing getting into trouble, and this is the last straw. We have tried to send you Howlers and I know you have had detention in school, but that clearly hasn’t had any effect on your behaviour at all,”.

His father stopped bringing his hand down and was just resting it on his cheeks. Ron couldn’t help but giving a small cry of relief.

“I had hoped it wouldn’t come to this,” Arthur voiced and started slowly caressing Ron's arse cheeks. ”It seems that giving you some normal old fashioned discipline simply isn’t enough and now you’re making me do this,” Arthur ended and gave Ron's arse a hard squeeze.

“Do what,” Ron sobbed out.

His father didn’t say anything, but Ron felt a finger sliding down in between his arse cheeks. Then moving back and forth over his dry hole.

This time Ron started to yell, tried to kick and to move in some way, but nothing worked.

His father slushed him and said ”This is for your own good.” and then his cheeks were being spread by big hands. He heard his father make a noise and felt a big glob of spit land right on his hole. “Now,” Arthur muttered and then slowly started to push a finger into him.

He screamed but the finger just kept going until it was entirely inside him. The finger stayed there, just resting inside him.

“Stop,” he tried more tears sliding down his face, hoping his father would end this.

Arthur pulled his whole finger out, letting the tip rest just on the opening of Ron's hole. Then he started to push inward again and watched as his sons hole slowly opened up for him. He continued to do the same thing until he wasn’t meet with any resistance. Deliberately he turned his finger and pushed it right against Ron's prostate and started to massage it.

”What, what are you doing,” Ron said suddenly twitching.

But his father didn't answer, just started pushing his finger in more aggressively, making sure to hit Ron's prostate every time.

“No,” Ron begged, but his voice came out breathlessly. He felt himself starting to enjoy it. Could feel himself growing hard against his father's leg. He couldn’t stop himself from making small jerks back to the finger pushing in and out of him.

“Are you sorry now?” Arthur asked him, speeding up.

“Yes, please stop. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” Ron pleaded, not sure if he meant it. He was embarrassed about liking it and being hard. He could feel small drops of pre-cum slowing leaking out. And even as he was saying stop, he couldn't stop himself from trying to rub his cock off on his father leg and letting out small moans.

“Now, you won’t do it again, will you? I don’t enjoy hurting you, but I simply can’t tolerate one of my children behaving this way. And in public too,” Arthur said.

Ron came and felt himself clenching around his father's finger. “I’m so sorry Dad,” Ron whimpered as the finger slid out of him. He brought the top of his head down to rest half on his father's leg and half on the sofa to hide his tears, and the humiliation over, that he had just enjoyed what his father had done to him.

“Good, that’s good,”. Arthur said softly, while he brought a hand up to run through Ron's hair. The other he placed on Ron's wrists that were still bond together and finished “Now there’s just the matter of you apologizing to the Malfoys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, you made it to the end. I imagined this taking place when Ron is 18. Hogwarts has been rebuild and everyone has gone back to their last year. This is tagged as non-con as there is no consensus, but Ron does find some enjoyment. If you feel like any tags are missing from this, please let me know.


End file.
